As Far as Destination
by Yuridia Privado
Summary: The Duelist Kingdom Tournament was over, and Yugi and his friends return to Battle city. A new student arrives, a new friend, someone destined to solve a mystery of the past as well as Yugi.


AS FAR AS THE DESTINATION

_This is my fan fiction about my YuGiOh character; it is a very old work, rewritten in English. For those who are fans of the series, enjoy._

It all starts after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament finished and after Yugi and his friends returned home, to Battle City.  
It was a normal, a day like many others at school, and in the classroom where Yugi and the guys were the lesson was about to start; little they knew about the surprise they would receive.  
Meanwhile a white limo stopped just in front of the school, as if someone very important would show up.  
A bodyguard came out of the limo and opened the back door.

Guard: your Highness, we have arrived.

?: I just hope not to cause a big surprise. And please, be sure to call me 'Miss' next time. All right?

Guard: understood.

Another bodyguard comes out and escorts this person into the school.

In the 1-B classroom, everybody was talking and talking, in that moment the door opens and the professor comes in, the students make the traditional greeting, then the professor announces the arrival of a newcomer.  
A tall figure enters and startles everybody, then asks the professor something and remains in the doorway. Because he was so big, he didn't let anybody to see well who the new student was.

Professor: Good morning students. Today we have a new classmate with us. Be kind with her. Please, come in.

The guard steps aside, and a girl enters the room, her hair was mix of blonde and black, with purple eyes, a jewel in her forehead similar to those used by Indian women, good posture and the face of a little girl but with elements that let know she was old than she appeared to be. She stood next to the professor and looked at the whole class.

Professor: Ok, everybody, she is Yuridia Privado. She is a foreigner student, her family just moved into the city.

Everybody remained astonished.

Yuridia: Hi everybody. I come from Austria. Nice to meet you.

She had a subtle german accent.

Professor: good, now have a seat over there, behind that classmate.

Yuridia: thanks.

As she walked to her seat, the other girls looked at her in admiration. She sat behind a boy and the class continued, with times where she seemed nervous and trying to focus on the lesson.

Meanwhile, in the 2-B classroom everybody already knew of the new girl and speculated whether or not she belonged to a rich family. Something Yugi Motou and his friends were discussing.

Joey: have you heard? There's a new girl and they say she is of a rich family.

Tea: yeah, so? What are you up to, Joey?

Joey: no, nothing. It's just that not many students of that society show up at this school. And they are usually vain, spoiled... you know.

Yugi: oh, come on, Joey. Don't judge her just because of her status.

Tristan: yeah, we should get to know her better. Maybe she is different? By the way, I've heard that she has a certain resemblance to you, Yugi.

Yugi: Really? Heh, what if we look for her during the recess and find out?

Tea: uhm... okay.

At the recess, in Yuridia's classroom some guys were talking, some others talked to her, but she was thoughtful about how would this day come out and started to feel a bit uncomfortable about people who surrounded her. In that moment Yugi and the gang appeared and recognized Yuridia quickly, so they went to greet the girl.

Yugi: hey there, you must be Yuridia.

Yuridia: yes,... I am. You guys are...?

Yugi: I'm Yugi.

Tea: I'm Tea, pleased to meet you.

Tristan: I'm Tristan, it's a pleasure.

Joey: hi, I'm Joey.

Yuridia: Oh, are you from another classroom?

Tea: we are in the 2-B, a grade above.  
Say, is that true what they talk about? A girl like you in a normal school, and not going to one for rich kids?

Yuridia: uh, well (she turns her head around to see if no one else was listening), yes, I come from a very important family and if you wonder why I am here, I just wish to have a normal life like other people. For my sake, we are trying to not to act like conceited people.

Joey: oh hey, Tristan was right. You do resemble a bit to our friend Yugi!

Yuridia: huh?

Tristan: but of course! You two could be siblings or something...

Tea: nah, that could be just a coincidence. After all, you are foreigner, right?

Yuridia: uh, yeah, hehe...

*Later in lunch time*

Yuridia seemed to enjoy to be with Yugi and the others, she keeps telling them about her but she seemed a bit hesitant when talking.  
She was from the Privado family originating from Austria, but after a while they established in an Hispanic country when Yuridia was born due to some misadventures. But after some unfortunate events, everybody split and moved to other countries. She and her maternal grandparents moved to Battle city to continue with their business...*she stops*

Tristan: and what happened then?

Yuridia: for the moment, I prefer not to tell much, I had a very bad experience, there are still things that need to be solved...  
*she looks at Yugi for a few seconds and then to the others*

Tea: I can't even imagine how bad you felt during all that time.

Yuridia: it's ok, we'll see what we can do.

-

Far away...

?: Ernie, do you think Yuridia will be doing ok after all this time?

?: don't worry, it will be all right. She shall manage the situation. Remember we encouraged her well.

?: fine, I just hope nobody harms her for being of another social class...

?: I'm sure they won't.

-

Back in the school, the lesson was about to end and Yurida was again nervous.

*The bell rang*

Professor: all right, students. That's all for today. See you tomorrow.  
*when Yuridia walks by him* Yuridia, ask somebody to give you copies all of the content we have worked on and you will be keeping up.

Yuridia: yes, professor.

*Everybody starts to go out.*

Yuridia was walking down the stairs surrounded by many people asking her things, but she wasn't paying attention to them at all because she was deep in her thoughts.  
Yugi and the guys were at the entrance of the school and when the saw Yuridia they wanted to tell her something but suddenly, the white limo appeared and with it the scary guard tha made evebody stop in their tracks, however, Yuridia was so distracted she didn't notice the guys. When the guard spoke, she reacted.

Guard: High... I mean, Miss? Are you ok?

Yuridia: uh? Yes, yes, I'm ok.

The guys looked at each other as the girl entered the car and left, her followers still acting like crazy.

Joey: *gulp* D..did you see that?

Yugi: he is way intimidating than Pegasus' guards.

Tea: uh, well... shall we go now?

Tristan: *still scared* I can't move...

Tea: oh, come on Tristan, let's go.

Joey: I can't move either.

Tea: stop joking you two! *she pushes them* *Yugi follows them scared as well*  
He was just a simple guard.

Tristan: admitit it! You were as startled as me.

Tea: won't you shut up!?

Yugi: guys, please, calm down!

-

Meanwhile, Yuridia was still thoughtful about what could she do within the next days, will she really be able to make friends after hiding from those who wanted to harm her family for a long time? Will she be able to solve the mistery that storms her?

She arrives to her house, and gets out of the limo.

Yuridia: granny, I'm home!

++TO BE CONTINUED/FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...++


End file.
